Secrets Under the Sea
by TigerEyes16
Summary: About four friends who goes through their city's wreckage due to a current undersea.


"Secrets under the Sea" By Ashley Youmatz  
  
Everyone swims by the Grimes Cove, not noticing the four finned friends play in the Grimes Cove. Often, late in the night, there would be a bright light coming from under the sea and no one would notice it from the surface of the Salty Sea.  
  
The four finned friends giggled constantly at the other creatures such as the Moray Eel Twins who swim past the Grimes Cove. Tiger, the seashell mermaid (her fin color was light orange-like the seashell), swam a bit out of the Cove and looked sideways. Tiger's back were exposed to her friends. Finally, Scorpine spoke, "Tiger-whatta the matter? Today you sounded so worried and upset. Come on, fess up mer-girl!"  
  
Tiger sighed, "Oh Scorpine. I just have a nasty feeling." She turns around and faces Scorpine, the poisonous Scorpion-Merman. "For a while now, I feel like our beloved city, Schulbaum, will be washed away within days."  
  
Scorpine looked quietly at Tiger and then at Lavender and Glitterz. "Um Tiger, whatever gave you that faintest idea?" There was no response from Tiger. Lavender, the Angelfish Mermaid (purple finned), spoke up very nervously. "Tiger, are you keeping something from us?"  
  
Tiger closed her eyes and opened them, fluttering as her eyes let out a drop of tear. "Well, a couple of days ago, I saw some of those . Humans with the artificial fins. ("Flippers," corrected Scorpine) . swimming by Schulbaum and they had a lot of whatsamacallit to take flashes of the city."  
  
Glitterz, the glittery blue seahorse beeped and chimed, "You mean that they're taking pictures of the city? That can't be good at all!" All of sudden, a human female around 16 was swimming towards Tiger. Tiger tried to swim away; the human could catch up with her. That human never knew that Scorpine was behind her, slithering very quietly. When Tiger was cornered, she never had been so frightened in her entire mermaid life. Tiger was very white, like an oyster's pearl. Tiger noticed Scorpine behind the human and did not let the human know that he was behind her. The human's red-brownish eyes scoped Tiger out and cackled loudly, so loudly it echoed off the Meggie Mountains. All of the sudden, the human's eyes went out of focus and fell to the ground. "Hmmm, that shall do for now. Tiger, my dear conch (meaning Mermaid in scorpion language) are you all right?" Scorpine spoke as he looked into Tiger's eyes.  
  
"Yes I am. Thanks for saving me. I know this will sound idiotic but still, no one would dare to do that for me. Thanks, I really appreciate it." Tiger blushed and smiled. She saw something glitter in Scorpine's eyes. Tiger gasped. "Glitterz! Why did you.? Before you ask anything, we were just. Talking." Tiger turned around to see her glittery friend, blushing. However, Glitterz looked worried. Lavender swam up to the trio and sighed. She stared at the human absently minded. "Oh dear, what will we do with the human?" Lavender looked disgustedly at the human. "One of us has to bring her up there. It cannot be Scorpine because you could accidentally kill it. Glitterz cannot do it because it is too big for her. So that means Tiger and I will bring it up, agreed Tiger?" Lavender looked at Tiger questionably. Tiger looked at it and nodded her head, "All righty. Let's go!"  
  
Tiger and Lavender swam to it and figured out how to bring it back to surface. Once it was decided, Tiger would lift the human's by grabbing its armpits. Lavender reluctantly lifted the human's feet. ("Can't you believe it smells as bad as the Rey Manta Twins?" exclaimed Lavender) Tiger cleared her throat and spoke, "Scorpine, if Lavender and I don't come back in fifteen minutes, send Glitterz." Tiger and Lavender was off! They swam past Meggie Mountains, went beyond the Faul Cliffs. At last, they approached the surface. Lavender motioned Tiger to put it on the green hairy stuff (referred to grass in human terms). Just as Lavender went undersea, an old man (a professor), in his late fifties and was aging. He had a flashlight and stared at Tiger with amazement, his gray-white mustache fluttered as he spoke, "Alas! What are you doing at this time of the evening? Hmm." He was looking at it. "Sadie!"  
  
Finally, Tiger dived into the sea and swam past the Faul Cliffs and Meggie Mountains. She reached to her friends; Glitterz speedily swam towards her and chimed happily. Glitterz was so glad to see Tiger safe. Scorpine and Lavender swam to Tiger. Scorpine noticed that Tiger was white again. "Tiger? You are white! Are you all right?" Glitterz and Lavender noticed it too. Tiger broke into tears and told them everything about the old man and it. "It was dreadful! He saw what I was and luckily, he didn't go after me."  
  
Scorpine swam to Tiger and held her while she cried. Lavender and Glitterz quietly left to leave Scorpine and Tiger alone. Scorpine spoke gently, "Tiger. I think you're right." Tiger looked up into his eyes. Scorpine noticed her lovely brown-orange eyes. Scorpine blushed a bit, "Uh, while you and Lavender were away, Glitterz saw the king of Schulbaum and he was saying that a powerful current will come and destroy the city." Tiger looked away and gaped. "So, where will we live? Oh, Scorpine! This is so dreadful. It's like the humans put a curse on us!" Scorpine began to feel sad, he knew that Tiger was right and he spoke, "Tiger, let me take you home. We will talk on the way? Hmm?" Tiger nodded. She was glad to have him as her best friend. Therefore, Scorpine and Tiger swam away to Tiger's home in Schulbaum, in the worn-down castle on Leau Avenue. "They were holding hands." Glitterz whispered to Lavender, while following Tiger and Scorpine home. They could not stop giggling. Tiger and Scorpine turned around and caught the two giggling. They giggled too. Lavender started singing, "Tiger and Scorpine, sitting on the Coral Reef." Scorpine had to cover her mouth. He was blushing. "Whoa Lavender. Tiger and I are only friends." Glitterz beeped sarcastically, "Yeah right. I have seen you before. You smile at every time she is around. Why don't you just KISS her! She'll understand, won't ya Tiger?" Tiger was laughing. "Yea I will. Scorpine? You really like me?" Scorpine was embarrassed, "Uh... I have to go home. I'll talk with you later." He swam away.  
  
"Uh oh. We scared him off. Let's go home. Maybe he'll be okay in the morning." Lavender remarked. The next day, Tiger saw Scorpine and she said, "Scorpine. We were just teasing you." Scorpine didn't say anything. He just looked down quietly. "Scor---aggh!" A human had grasped Tiger and tried to swim away with her. Scorpine tried to swim towards Tiger but a net had covered him. He was struggling to get out and rescue Tiger. "TIGER! I'll save you! Don't you worry!" He was trying his hardest to escape the net. He tried cutting it, and it worked. He made a hole and escaped. He was trying to find Tiger. He swam everywhere, including up to the surface. Tiger was nowhere to be seen. Scorpine felt very depressed. Scorpine swam back to Schulbaum. He saw someone very familiar on Meggie Mountain, unconscious. "Tiger? Oh my god!" He swam to her. She was white and her eyes were firmly shut. Scorpine lifted her onto his shoulder and swam to the city. However, when he got back, every single mermaid and merman was swimming frantically away from Schulbaum. "Oh god. The current, it must've started." He could feel a lot of rumbling so he swam frantically among the others. He could feel something pulling on his back. "Tiger! Damn it! Where is she now?" Tiger had fallen off his back and Scorpine noticed Lavender and Glitterz trying to reach her. Scorpine tried to swim forward but it was hard because of the current. They were already past Schulbaum's borders. They were now entering the Ceccles kingdom.  
  
Lavender and Glitterz reached Tiger and caught her. She woke up and screamed. She saw Scorpine and she swam away from them and caught up with Scorpine. She grabbed his arm and swam away. Finally, the current disappeared. Everyone was puzzled. So was the four. Lavender, Glitterz, Tiger and Scorpine were pondering about why it just went away. They gaped. Glitterz beeped, "Oh my. We're in the shark kingdom." Ceccles kingdom was well known for evil sharks. There was a shark behind Glitterz and Lavender screamed. Glitterz swam away quickly. The Shark said, "We do not harm anyone. We have closed the gate that's why the current is gone. Besides, why don't you all join the others at the Dratini Inn? They have some warm Coral and some warm algae to drink."  
  
Scorpine nodded. "Sounds good." He was looking at Tiger. "Ahem." He said. Lavender and Glitterz smiled at each other and swam away. Scorpine found Tiger's hand and held it. Tiger smiled, she was looking down. Scorpine lifted Tiger's face with his other hand and gently kissed her. Tiger smiled at him and said, "Scorpine. Thanks for bringing me to safety. I'm glad to have you as a wonderful friend." "How about a wonderful." Scorpine was ready to say boyfriend but someone shouted, "HUSBAND!" Tiger chuckled. The shark that talked with them previously had said that. Scorpine blushed, "What do you think?" He shouted to the shark. Then he looked at Tiger and smiled. He held Tiger's hand and the both of them swam to Dratini Inn. 


End file.
